frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kasia1318/Kraina Lodu 2 rozdział 1
Hejka!Postanowiłam,że zacznę pisać nowe opowiadanie,bo tamten był dla mnie nie wypałem.Tamto opowiadanie miałam już napisany cały na komórce ale miał tylko 7 rozdziałów.Mam nadzieje,że to opowiadanie będzie mieć chociaż 10 rozdziałów ale napewno nie będzie miało z 30 założę się! ;D Ten rozdział dedykuje Olaf444! Serdecznie zapraszam na 1 rozdział i przepraszam za literówki! : Rozdział 1: Pewnego słonecznego dnia spacerując spotkałam starszą panią,nie widziałam jej twarzy ani włosów bo miała nałożoną chustkę na głowę.Prosiła o audycje.Spełniłam jej proźbę i ruszyłam do komnaty mojej siostry zostawiając po drodzę starszą panią w sali balowej.Zapukałam do komanty Elsy. -Proszę-usłyszałam głos Elsy. -Hej!-przywitałam się z uśmiechem na twarzy -Hej,stało się coś Aniu?-zapytała podnosząc głowę spod dokumentów,ona to ma jakieś zajęcie. -Jakaś starsza pani chciała się z tobą widzieć-stanełam przed Elsą z założonymi rękami-mówiłam,że to coś ważnego. -Dzisiaj miałam już audycje-powiedziała podpisując dokumenty-Niech przyjdzie jutro! -Proszę-poprosiłam z maślanymi oczkami -Jak pójdę to dasz mi chociaż 2 godziny spokoju?-zapytała spoglądając na mnie -Może-zrobiłam chytry uśmieszek -Osz ty!-Elsa wstała i zaczeła mnie gonić po całym pokoju,nagle drzwi się otworzyć i Elsa uderzyłą głową o nie. -Elsa!-krzyknęłam przerażona podbiegając do siostry.Była nieprzytomna i miała chyba nos złamany bo krew leciała strumieniem.Sprawcą wypadku był mój chłopak Kristoff.-mogłeś pukać! -Pukałem,ale wy mnie nie słyszeliście-zaczął się tłumaczyć-idę po lekarza. Kristoff pobiegł po lekarza dla Elsy i,żeby przyszedł do jej komnaty.Klęczałam przy Elsie i trzymałam ją za ręke i płakałam nad jej ciałem. -Aniu-usłyszam bardzo cichutki głosik prawie nie słyszalny -Elsa!-krzyknęłam i po policzku spłyneła mi łza. -Anna teraz ty zajmiesz się królestwem-powiedziała po cichu i spłyneła jej łza po policzku-będe na Ciebie czekać z rodzicami. -Elsa będziesz żyć!Nie pozwolę Ci umrzeć,rozumiesz?!-zaniosłam się szlochem-gdzie jest kurcze Kristoff z lekarzem! Widziałam jak Elsa powoli traci kontakt z rzeczywistością i zamyka oczy. -Nie zamykaj oczów!-nie mogłam już krzyczeć głośniej,nie dałam rady topiłam się we własnych łzach. Zamknęła oczy!Dlaczego?!-takie słowa krążyły mi cały czas po głowie.Nawet się nie skapłam jak do komnaty wbiegł Kristoff razem z lekarzem.Kristoff podniósł mnie i przytulił a później postawił mnie przy ścianie bo chciał pomóc lekarzowi dać Elsę na łóżko.Cała komnata zrobiła się cała z lodu więc było bardzo ślisko.Nie dochodziło do mnie jak to się mogło stać,dlaczego mnie zostawiła samą z tym wszystkim!Pierwsze rodzice a teraz Elsa jak ja to przeżyje?Nie wiedziałam co się dookoła mnie dzieje,nic nie słyszałam tylko szumiało mi cały czas w uszach.Zaczełam być słaba a powieki były takie ciężkie.Upadłam i zemdlałam.Obódziłam się w komnacie.Kristoff siedział koło mnie na łóżku i spoglądał na mnie. -Wiesz dziwny miałam sen-zaczełam i odrazu mi się poprawił humor po śnie-śniło mi się,że Elsa nie żyje!-zaczełam się śmiać.Jak mogła Elsa nie żyć jak ma moc lodu i by obroniła siebie?,ale nie pasowała mi jedna rzecz Kristoff zawsze się ze mną śmiał nawet jak kawału nie kumał albo jak kawał był kiepski. -Ktoś z twojej rodziny chory?-zapytałam zasmucona -Tak-powiedział i wstał z łóżka podchodząc do okna i siadając na parapecie. -Coś z Buldą?-zapytałam i dosiadłam się do niego.On coś przedemną ukrywa -Nie,ani z Baltazarem ani którymś z trolii-zaczął i....przytulił mnie-Coś z Elsą -Przecież ona śpi w swoim pokoju jutro wstanie to z nią pogadasz-powiedziałam spoglądając na Kistoffa i uśmiechłam się do niego. -Jutro z nią nie pogadam!-widziałam,że jest załamany ale dlaczego? -Dlaczego?-zapytałam zaskoczona odpowiedział mojego chłopaka. -Bo Elsa jest w śpiączce-powiedział i wstał z parapetu i zaczął chodzić po pokoju tak iz spowrotem. -Co..oo-zaksztusiłam się -To co ci się śniło to było naprawdę-powiedział niepwenie Kristoff zatrzymując się-tylko Elsa jest w śpiączce i jak się nie wybudzi do 1 miesiąca to... -Nie pozwolę na to!-krzyknęłąm-znasz jakieś lekarstwo lub coś co by ją obódziło?! -Niestety nie-posmutniał -A Balta... -Baltazar też nic nie wie,byłem u niego jak byłaś nie przytomna-usiadł koło mnie -I co teraz?-zapytałam zakłopotana. -Trzeba czekać-powiedział. -A co z tą starszą panią,która czekała na auycję?-zapytałam -Jaką panią jak szłem do was to nie było,żadnej osoby-odpowiedział Kristoff i podniósł jednął brew.Nie wytrzymałam uciekłam z komnaty.miałam już zbiec po schodach gdy jakieś światełko skupiło moje oczy.Powędrowałam oczmi za tym światełkiem i ujrzałam Elsę uśmiechającą się do mnie.Kristof kłamał,Elsa żyje i jest przytomna!Elsa zaczeła uciekać i wbiegła do drugiego korytarza.Czułam się jakbym znów grała w berka tylko teraz ja gonię Else.Pobiegłam za nią wten korytarz.Elsa znów stała przy drzwiach i uśmiechała się.Pochwili rozpłyneła się na moich oczach.... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach